


Not So Talkative

by Psych101



Series: Taagnus Week 2018 [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Trans Male Character, Trans Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psych101/pseuds/Psych101
Summary: Magnus and Taako find themselves alone on the Starblaster. Some people have sex to cope.





	Not So Talkative

**Author's Note:**

> Taagnus Week day 2! Last ones alive

Taako was next to Magnus, leaning into him. They stood silently over five freshly covered graves, there were no words to be said - they’d each buried their friends before. Magnus wrapped an arm around him, protective and warm.   
Here they were, devastatingly alone. Sixty-some years of watching their friends die over and over again, yet this was the first time Magnus and Taako were alone together. Neither mentioned it, unsure if the other had even noticed yet. They made their way back inside of the Starblaster, unsure of what to do. The Light had been brought back, at the cost of the others’ lives. What was left for the survivors?  
That night, Taako knocked on Magnus’ door. “Hey, uh, do you think I could, ya know, lay down with you?” His voice was barely more than a whisper, head turned down as if he were ashamed to ask for this intimacy. Magnus nodded, opening his door wider to allow him in. They made their way to the bed, Taako curling up as Magnus held him. This was new for both of them, but it felt right. Sure, they’d slept together before, but sex had always been involved. This was something far more intimate, and Taako didn’t want to dwell on that for long. He didn’t want to dwell on anything. He just wanted to be held until he felt safe again.   
They woke up the next morning, not feeling rested in the least. Taako was irritable, he always was when Lup was gone. Magnus wanted to help him feel better, but he wasn’t sure how. The elf wasn’t exactly known for discussing his feelings.  
Three days went by, nights spent in Magnus’ bed and days spent with Taako keeping himself busy. He was working in the kitchen, rereading old magazines, practicing his spells, anything but talking. Magnus was getting frustrated. Sure, not communicating was kind of Taako’s thing, but it was hard as hell to be the only two people alive and not even talking to each other. It wasn’t as if he didn’t try, it was just impossible to get more than mumbles and one-word responses.

“Taako, please talk to me. I’m going to go crazy if I spend the rest of this cycle in silence,” he finally burst out. They’d been doing this dance for a week and he couldn’t handle it for another minute.   
Taako looked up at him from where he was draped across his bed, painting his toenails. “Just not in much of a talking mood, ‘m sorry Mags,” he mumbled, voice creaky.  
Magnus’ sigh of relief was audible. Taako sat up and Magnus joined him on the bed. He smiled at him, glad to finally hear his friend. “It’s nice to hear your voice again. Can we please talk about literally anything?” he was almost begging.   
“What should we talk about, then? How it's such bullshit that I have to live through everyone dying over and over again? How useless I feel that I can’t do anything to stop it or save them? Is that what you’d like to talk about, Magnus?” The venom in his words stung, as intended, and seeing Magnus’ face drop made him feel awful.   
Magnus placed a hesitant hand on his shoulder, hoping to calm him down. His voice was soft, “that’s not at all what I’d like to talk about. I’d rather discuss how I’m glad we’re both alive. I’m happy to not be alone and to have you with me. I really miss you when you’re not here”  
Taako was taken aback by his genuineness. Unsure of how to respond, he opted to kiss him instead. Magnus was surprised, but the kiss was not unwelcome. He cupped Taako’s face in one hand, the other quickly finding his hip. Despite sleeping in the same bed for a week, it’d been a while since they’d done this. Taako wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Magnus, one hand tangled in his hair. They kissed intensely, tongues darting between mouths and lips being bit lightly. Their delayed ‘thank god we survived sex’ seemed to be happening at last. Magnus pulled Taako into his lap, both hands now gripping his hips. Taako gasped as he could feel Magnus against him, hard. He tilted his head back and Magnus took the invitation to kiss along his neck. He sucked a bruise into the spot where his jaw met his ear, eliciting a moan from the elf. He quickly followed with peppering kisses up his ear and Taako was twitching, hips pressing against him.   
A whispered “please” came from Taako’s lips. Not quite a question or a request, just wanting more. He was desperate for Magnus’ touch, almost begging for it. Magnus was happy to oblige, and hand coming between them to rub him through his leggings. He kissed him again, hard and eager. Taako pulled away to take off his shirt, Magnus doing the same. Then Magnus gripped the waist of Taako’s pants, pulling off both them and his underwear in one fluid movement. And there he was, laid out in front of him, exposed.   
Magnus stood, taking off his own pants too. They looked at each other, caught in the moment. That moment passed and Magnus laid down on the bed, encouraging Taako to straddle him. Taako swung himself on top of the fighter, groaning at the skin on skin contact as his clit rubbed against Magnus’ dick pressed between his body. He began to grind his hips against him, both of them breathing heavily. Magnus was holding his hips as he asked, “can I fuck you?”  
Smirking, Taako replied, “no, but I can fuck you.” He lifted himself up and slipped a hand between them to line Magnus’ cock up with his entrance, easing himself down onto him.  
He began a slow rhythm, rocking his hips as Magnus thrust up. His hands were tight on his hips, pulling him down again and again. Taako's head tilted back as he moaned, hands on Magnus’ chest as he picked up speed. He moved one hand to rub his own clit, bringing himself close. His breath was short and shallow, little squeaks sounding out here and there as he ground against Magnus’ cock.   
“Hang on,” Magnus said and Taako stopped immediately. Magnus flipped them over and lined himself back up with Taako’s entrance. As he pushed in, the eld wrapped his legs around his waist to hold him there. Magnus held Taako’s hips as he pounded into him. Taako continued rubbing his clit, moaning loudly as he got to the edge. He keened as he came, Magnus’ name on his lips. He twitched with aftershocks as Magnus pulled out. He rubbed himself once, twice, and then his cum was spread out over Taako’s belly.   
“Gross dude,” Taako said without any real disgust behind it. Mostly, he just giggled before casting a quick prestidigitation. “Come on, let’s get our gross, sweaty, post-coital cuddling on.” He rolled to his side so Magnus could lay next to him.  
They rested for a while, not quite asleep, but close to it. Magnus whispered into the back of his neck, “I think we’ll be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my work please consider supporting me on ko-fi (ko-fi.com/orcgay) and also you can check me out @orc-gay on tumblr!


End file.
